Gotas
by Danara-chan
Summary: Llego el fin de la guerra, pero ¿que es lo que queda? 1.Rojas 2.Naranjas 3.Azules 4.Transparentes 5.Verdes
1. Rojas

Gotas rojas.

Gotas de tristeza y dolor.

La guerra había acabado al fin, aunque el precio a pagar tal vez fue demasiado alto. El desierto estaba bañado por las gotas de una vida muerta y mientras los allegados miraban la escena, dos siluetas en su propio mundo se hallaban.

-Todo acabo, Ichigo, todo acabo

-Eso….cof… parece…cof cof

-No hables, mi kidou de curación no es tan rápido como los poderes de Inoue pero son eficaces, así que déjame trabajar

-Empezaste cof… a hablar tu cof… boba

-En eso tienes razón- dijo sonriendo tristemente

Los minutos pasaban, la luz verde no cesaba y los espectadores empezaban a reaccionar

-¿Cómo esta Inoue?- pregunto Ishida a la capitana del 4º escuadrón

-Esta bien, aunque sus poderes han quedado inutilizados. Esta inconsciente pero viva

-Informe de bajas- pregunto el capitán del 6º

-No hay muertes por nuestro lado, pero si heridos de gravedad o al borde de la muerte. Por otro lado, los excapitanes y traidores están muertos y los arrancar enemigos también- dijo Hanataro mientras seguía con la curación del teniente Abarai Renji que permanecía inconsciente

-¿Por qué me curas?

-¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas nos has ayudado- contesto la teniente del 4º escuadrón a Nelliel- siento no haber podido hacer nada por ellos

-Les dije que no vinieran, pero son muy cabezotas- dijo llorando mientras añoraba a sus amigos y hermanos- los hermanos del desierto- pensó tristemente

-Matsumoto…cof…yo…

-No se esfuerce capitán, la capitana Unohana esta terminando de curar a Inoue y vendrá a curarte

-Matsumoto… cof… el….

-No se preocupe capitán, mientras usted esta bien y con un par de botellas de sake todo abra pasado

-Rangiku

-Tranquilo capitán ya llega la capitana- mientras le acariciaba el pelo

La luz verde, seguía vigente mientras estos sucesos ocurrían pero cada vez se hacia mas tenue

-Enana… cof… no te esfuerces más

-Haré lo que me de la gana, así que cállate

No falto mucho más tiempo para que acabara desplomada encima del muchacho. Ambos tenían más heridas de las que parecían.

------------------------------------ 5 días más tarde----------------------------------

-El caso de Kuchiki Rukia es el caso más complicado del que he tenido que hacerme cargo- divago el capitán Yamamoto mirando por la ventana de su habitación- ¿Qué hacer?- se pregunto mirando el informe que personalmente le había dado la cámara de los 46

"_Dado los hechos acontecidos, la cámara de los 46 ha decidido, que tanto los cargos de Kuchiki Rukia de deserción, desobediencia y el quebranto de la ley 35 de los Shinigamis, por la que se prohíbe ceder los poderes de Shinigami a los humanos, quedan absueltos..._

…_Bla…bla…bla…_

_Respecto a la petición por parte de Kuchiki Rukia para hacerse cargo de la zona de Karakura, queda aceptada con las restricciones y/o modificaciones que el capitán de su escuadrón crea oportunas..._

…_Bla… Bla…Bla…_

_Con las peticiones de Kurosaki Ichigo hemos decidido que se aceptaran las peticiones que aceptéis y se declinaran la que creáis que deban ser denegadas..._

…_Bla…Bla…Bla…_

-¿Qué hacer?- volviendo a mirar por la ventana

-Ichigo ¡no seas descerebrado! ¿Quieres volver de una vez a tu habitación?

-No seas pesada enana, estoy cansado de estar en esa habitación, necesito pasear un rato

-Hanataro me dijo que iría a cambiarte los vendajes

-¿Otra vez?

-Venga Kurosaki-san, tienes que ponerse bien para poder ir cuanto antes al instituto- dijo poniendo esa voz tan exageradamente dulce que exaspera tanto al muchacho

-Maldita enana- dijo mientras volvía hacia la habitación seguido por ella

El capitán milenario, capitán de la 1ª división, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Llamo a una mariposa infernal y con voz clara dijo

-Mensaje a la cámara de los 46, según mi punto de vista, todas las peticiones de Kurosaki Ichigo deberían ser consideradas y aprobadas

La mariposa se marcho por la misma ventana que el anciano capitán había visto a esos dos jóvenes.

-Quien soy yo para separar a esos dos- dijo mientras releía la primera petición del chico, adjunto en el informe

"_Permitir que Rukia se venga con nosotros y pueda vivir en el mundo humano mientras la ayudo con su trabajo de Shinigami_"


	2. Naranjas

**Gotas naranjas**

Gotas de alegría y vitaminas  
Hacia un calor de muerte y ese calor aunado a la falta de sueño (por culpa del ataque de algún Hollow desconsiderado que no se entera que por las noche la mayoría de la gente, donde se encuentra el grupo de los estudiantes, duerme) hacia que ir a clases se convirtiera en una labor faraónica (tanto por el trabajo que les costaba a sus, poco descansados, cuerpos moverse, como por las caras de momia que llevaban por haber dormido apenas unas horas).

Siendo tanto así la situación que ambos estaban un "poco" más irritables de lo habitual, incluso Rukia tenía una cara más propia del muchacho que acompañaba.

Llegaron a su destino, un verdadero martirio para ellos que lo único que anhelaban era una cama grande, cómoda y fresca, eso si, una para cada uno, y entraron pesadamente a clase colocándose en sus respectivos lugares.

-Estos últimos días de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano son un verdadero coñazo

-Kurosaki que manera de expresarse es esa

-No me jodas Ishida, no estoy de humor

-Tu nunca estas de humor

-Serás cabr…

-Pero veo que Kuchiki también tiene mala cara así que te voy a tener que creer ¿pasa algo importante?

-Nada, solo que entre la mierda del calor y los malditos Hollow no hay quien descanse decentemente

-Deberías escribir un diccionario de palabras y frases malsonantes Kurosaki, esta visto que te sabes bastantes- dijo mientras volvía a su sitio con esa sonrisita y esa manera de colocarse las gafas, que sin duda indicaba que estaba pasándoselo pipa fastidiando al pobre chico.

-Hijo de...

-Alumnos, todos a sus asientos

Y con la entrada de la maestra se corto el insulto del muy enfadado Ichigo. Pasaron las clases de la mañana bajo el calor abrasador que aún en las aulas se hacia notar. Hora tras hora, nuestros amigos, sentados en sus asientos, tomaban nota sobre temas que ya no entrarían a examen (mas que nada porque ya los habían hecho) pero que según la maestra eran de interés cultural (o al menos eso es lo que les decía con cara de advertencia). Con este panorama desolador (aunque mas que nada abrasador) llego el descanso para almorzar.

Todo el grupo se junto en el patio bajo la sombra de los árboles. Los chicos acompañaron a las chicas a este lugar porque la azotea era como una pesadilla desértica, muchos decían haber visto sirenas, producto de las distorsiones por el calor telúrico acumulado en el ambiente.

Rukia no había hablado mucho ese día porque sabia que no estaba del humor para ser "la niña buena" que era en la escuela.

-Rukia no has hablado mucho hoy ¿pasa algo?- indago Inoue

-No nada, el calor es sofocante, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto calor, nunca había pensado que en Karakura pudieran darse estas temperaturas

-No es muy habitual pero de vez en cuando se dan días como estos- aclaro Inoue

-Mi madre dice que cuando era pequeña hubo un día como el de hoy y que además les toco educación física en la hora antes del almuerzo

-Valla, en eso tenemos suerte, hoy nos toco a primera hora y aun no hacia tanto calor- dijo tímidamente Michiru

-Eso es cierto- apunto Ryo

Y aquí es donde el tan conocido sonido de mensaje al móvil y el amuleto chirriante (como interiormente apodaba Ichigo al amuleto) empezaron a sonar

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que marcharnos un momentito, con permiso- dijo Rukia deprisa y corriendo

Después de unos minutos, 10 para ser más exactos, estaban de vuelta. A velocidad de shumpo habían aniquilado a ese molesto Hollow (pobre de él, que pago el mal humor de ambos, y si, ese Hollow es merecedor de ser recordado con pena)

Habían pasado por una tienda de paso al instituto y se habían comprado un par de bebidas. Ichigo un zumo de Naranja y Rukia un batido de chocolate. Eso si, ambas bebidas bien fresquitas, sacadas del expositor frigorífico de la tienda.

-Ichigo

-¿Que pasa?

-Quiero un poco de zumo de naranja ¿me das?

-No

-Venga, no seas roña

-He dicho que no

-Te doy del batido

-No me apetece

-Solo un poquito

-No seas plasta, enana, he dicho que no y es que no

-pues ahora te vas a enterar descerebrado

Así empezó, ya dentro del recinto estudiantil, una batalla entre ellos. El batido había sido olvidado en el suelo, aun cerrado, y el zumo, también cerrado, pasaba de mano en mano, entra manotazos y forcejeos. Con tanto ajetreo y medición de fuerzas y cabezonería (cosas de las cuales tienen a borbotones los dos) no se dieron cuenta que apretaban en demasía el tetabrik que contenía el ansiado zumo de naranja, por lo que paso lo inevitable. El cartón reventó derramando su contenido de manera abrupta sobre la cara y parte de la cabellera del muchacho.

-Serás boba ¡mira lo que has hecho!

-No he sido solo yo ¿sabes? tu eres el descerebr…-Rukia se quedo callada mirándolo bien hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a reír, de esas risas carcajadas que no puedes evitar.

-¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia enana?- dijo de mal humor

-Es que mírate- decía como podía mientras reía- el zumo es naranja

-anda mira que lista

-parece como si se te estuviera destiñendo el pelo- y volvía a reír

Ichigo la miro con la ceja alzada, se seco con una mano lo máximo que pudo el líquido de la cara y miro su mano empapada

-Si que es del mismo color que mi pelo- pensó

Pero ya no estaba enfadado, ahora estaba más fresco, pero no por el zumo, ya que con tanto forcejeo se había recalentado, sino al oírla reír de aquella manera. Era una risa limpia y refrescante, una risa que le hizo sonreír aun sabiendo que probablemente esa noche tampoco iba a dormir mucho por culpa de su trabajo de Shinigami sustituto y que seguramente dormir seria algo que por un tiempo no seria mas que un deseo, un sueño. Pero no se iba a quejar, que dejaran vivir a Rukia después de la guerra en su casa, ese si era un verdadero sueño**.**


	3. Azules

**Gotas azules**

Gotas de incredulidad y confianza

Por todos es sabido que Inoue Orihime come, ya fuese en el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda o cena, las cosas más extrañas que pudieses imaginar, mezclando sabores sin ton ni son. A lo salado le añade cosas dulces, a lo cremoso y ligero algo picante, y así un sin fin de desbarajustes culinarios que harían a cualquier aprendiz de cocinero llorar (un cocinero ya hecho y derecho simplemente se suicidaría). Y como este hecho era de dominio publico, nadie, absolutamente nadie probaba la comida de la chica, exceptuando sus sufridas amigas.

Del grupo de chicas con las que la muchacha comía en el descanso, solo dos eran sus…, como decirlo suavemente, sus conejillos de indias. Tsuki desde que se habían hecho amigas, hace mucho tiempo ya, había sido la estudiante que mayor cantidad de indigestiones había sufrido de todo el instituto. Pero para suerte de ella, nuestra querida Inoue ya había encontrado a otra victima, es decir, a otra amiga a la cual envenenar, digo para la cual cocinar.

-En serio Kuchiki-san esta muy rico

-Gracias Inoue pero es que estoy a dieta

-¡oh vamos! ¡Si estas estupenda! ¡Ya veras como no te arrepientes! ¡Esta muy dulce!

-No de verdad Inoue

-¡Ei! ¿Chicos porque no probáis un poco?- dijo Tsuki a Ichigo y compañía que ese día y aprovechando que aun hacia calor (aunque no tanto como en días anteriores) habían preferido estar con las chicas en el patio trasero, bajo la agradable sombra de los árboles.

-esto… no gracias de verdad- todos los chicos empezaron a sudar y no precisamente por el calor.

Rukia suspiro resignada, Inoue era una persona noble, tierna, con buenas intenciones y por sobre todo, era su amiga. Con la mano en el pecho y una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de pasta dentífrica, cogió una de las "delicatesem" que Inoue mostraba

-Solo uno Inoue, pero solo porque lo pides tu, que no puedo saltarme la dieta.

Cogió el que parecía menos venenoso, es decir, el mas sencillo y menos decorado con parafernalia de sabores y colores extraños. Un bollito color crema, esponjoso y blandito. Aparentemente estaba relleno de algo y ahí radicaba el problema. El bollito parecía ser de vainilla, crema y canela (o eso parecía, realmente no se sabia de que era. Lo mas probable es que fuese una mezcla…. difícil tipo, plátano, harina, maíz y nabo. Sí, ese tipo de mezcla era más probable en Inoue Orihime) y al apretarlo se notaba que estaba relleno de algo gelatinoso, algún liquido espesado.

Rukia trago saliva disimuladamente y le dio el primer mordisco a…. la "cosa". Saboreo un poco el pequeño trozo había mordido, estaba pasable, era un sabor un poco raro, distinguió el sabor a vainilla mezclado con otros sabores extraños, pero al menos todos eran dulces, por lo que, a parte de ser muy empalagoso y veneno puro para diabéticos, podía masticarse, aunque no recomendaría repetir la experiencia a los demás. No había llegado al líquido, lo sabia y esperaba no tener que llegar a probarlo.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con alegría Inoue

-Esta dulce y muy blandito-dijo sonriendo, bajando el bollito a su regazo, rezando mentalmente por que Inoue se quedara tranquila con eso. Al menos no había mentido.

Con Inoue mas contenta siguieron hablando de cualquier tontería. Todos los que habían probado algo de la chica sabia que el acto de Kuchiki, era un acto de valentía y de sacrificio por el prójimo, y así se lo mostraban con la mirada, pura gratitud, los muchachos, Ichigo, Chad e Ishida incluidos.

Faltaba poco tiempo para que empezaran las clases y Rukia por un momento llego a pensar que se libraría de seguir comiendo de la… "cosa" pero como suele suceder en este tipo de situaciones, uno nunca se libra de este tipo de "cosas".

-¡Pero si aun no has llegado al relleno! ¡Si es lo mejor!- con esa frase, Inoue acababa con todas las esperanzas de una desafortunada Rukia.

Sin replicar y con la resignación de un preso que esta en el pasillo de la muerte, a horas de ser ejecutado, le dio otro mordisco a la… "cosa".

A primera instancia, cuando aparto la cara de aquel martirio y vio el relleno, simplemente enmudecio.

Azul, el liquidito era azul….

-_¡Pero que demonios ha echado esta chica! ¡Sangre de alíen! _(alguien debería decirle a Rukia que no se crea todo lo que se en la televisión, y menos si es una película de ciencia ficción) _¡El liquido de refrigeración del motor del coche del director! _(Rukia ve demasiadas series de acción sobretodo tipo CSI) _¡Energía nuclear!_ (Rukia, no veas tantas películas de espías, 007, no es shinigami de incógnito) _¡kriptonita!_ (para empezar, es verde, no azul y para terminar ¡Ichigo invítala a salir que no ves que la caja tonta le esta sorbiendo el cerebro! ¡Se un chico decente y llévala a sitios culturales y de ocio! ¡Rata!)- cada pensamiento era mas incoherente que el anterior pero empezó a masticar y extrañamente estaba bueno, si señoras y señores, el relleno estaba bueno. Era dulce pero no en exceso, era fresco y parecía que lo habían mezclado con algún espesante gelatinoso.

-El relleno…. Esta rico- dijo sorprendida y de paso sorprendiendo a los demás

-¿verdad?-dijo Inoue muy feliz

Todos estaban, patidifusos, Rukia no mentía, sabia como dejar a Inoue satisfecha con su respuesta sin tener que recurrir al engaño, por lo que ¿estaba bueno? La incredulidad era tan palpable y dura como una pared de cemento armado. En el pensamiento de todos, menos en las mentes de Rukia e Inoue, era el mismo. Rukia definitivamente había perdido la razón, era eso o que sus papilas gustativas se habían suicidado directamente.

Rukia entre sorprendida y contenta miro a Ichigo, el cual la mirara como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, una fea, arrugada y deformada cabeza. Eso la enojo, pero con rapidez saco su enojo y sonrió divertida.

-¿quieres probar Kurosaki-kun?

Golpe maestro, Jaque Mate, punto, set y partido. Ichigo Kurosaki quería morir en ese instante.

-¡Si Kurosaki-kun! ¡Seguro que te encantara!- Inoue aunque le miraba no veía la cara de pánico que tenia el muchacho en ese instante, como se suele decir, no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-No de verdad gracias- Ichigo empezó a retroceder como si hubiese visto a Aizen resucitado

-Pero, esta rico, aunque… quería añadirle aguacate, atún y cebolla al relleno –empezó a divagar- pero no me quedaban así que lo deje así, simple- concluyo sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

Todas las personas allí reunidas se pusieron de un color verdoso solo de imaginarse semejante relleno para un bollito dulce (que posiblemente llevara algún ingrediente extraño que era mejor no conocer) Rukia sudo frío dándole gracias al cielo por hacer que la muchacha se quedara sin esos ingredientes.

Nuestra amiga pelirroja intento por todos los medios convencer al pelianaranjado muchacho que probara de aquel bollito, pero por más que lo intentaba, todos sus intentos eran ágilmente esquivados por el chico.

-¿Aguamarina con gelatina?- pregunto incrédulo el muchacho con cara de "exactamente de que me estas hablando"

-Si por eso es de color azul- sonrío ingenuamente. Se aproximo a él con otro bollo igual al que había escogido Rukia en la mano, acercándoselo mientras que el muchacho con cara de espanto agitaba su cabeza negativamente, al igual que sus brazos y sudaba copiosamente. Por supuesto, y todo dicho sea de paso, el joven desafortunado estaba rezando cuanta oración se sabia, no importaba si la oración era a Buda, Alá o si tenia que invocar a los espíritus de la tierra, pero por el amor de díos, que no le hicieran comer esa cosa.

Para suerte del chico la campana del fin del descanso empezó a sonar en ese instante. Un poco triste, Inoue se alejo con el bollo en la mano, lo guardo junto a unos cuantos mas que eran mas estrafalarios. Todos se estaban marchando hacia el aula quedando un poco rezagados Rukia e Ichigo.

-¿pero estas loca? ¿Como me pones es semejante compromiso? He estado a punto de morir por tu culpa, enana del demonio

-Vamos, vamos no seas exagerado, si yo estoy bien ¿porque no deberías estarlo tu?

-¿Tu la escuchaste? ¡Aguamarina! Eso es una gema preciosa o semipreciosa, creo recordar, no estoy seguro, pero ese no es el tema, le puso una roca a la comida ¡a la comida no se le ponen piedras!

-Tu si que estas loco ¿como va a permitirse ponerle una gema a la comida? ¡Ni que fuese rica! Además ¿como se las iba a ingeniar para transformar una roca en esta cosa semilíquida? Y otra cosa, esto- dijo metiendo el dedo dentro del bollo y sacándolo con un poco de aquella gelatina azulada impregnada- esta rico, me gusta-dijo metiéndose el dedo a la boca para saborearlo

-¿en serio?- pregunto incrédulo, con una ceja levemente alzada, al mas puro estilo Carlos Sobera.

-Pues claro tonto, sabes que no tengo porque mentir

Ichigo cogió el bollo con curiosidad

-Te sugiero que solo pruebes del relleno, el bollo en si es demasiado dulce, te daría un ataque diabético en el mejor de los casos- dijo sonriendo

Lo que no sabían es que Inoue les seguía mirando a pesar de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar su conversación. Vio como el pelianaranjado metía uno de sus dedos en el bollo que había estado probando la pequeña pelinegra con algo de reparo, como introducía ese mismo dedo en su boca y como miraba a la muchacha que tenía al lado con sorpresa.

-Valla, al final Ichigo ha probado tu almuerzo Inoue, que bien ¿no?- dijo Tatski a su amiga mientras veía a esos dos hablar sobre, aparentemente, el almuerzo de la voluptuosa muchacha pelinaranja.

-Si que bien- disimulo la muchacha

-Por mas que quiera, la confianza de Ichigo es algo cuya dueña es también Kuchiki-san, una confianza total que yo quisiera tener.

* * *

N/A: no suelo poner, pero aquí va. Primeramente decirles, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me escriben sus ansiados, añorados y codiciados Reviews.

Lo que quiero aclarar es el "aguamarina" que Inoue usa para su relleno, no tiene importancia, pero a lo que ella se refiere es a esos Polo-Flash color celeste que se vendían tanto en los kioscos en verano (o al menos por donde yo vivía). Ese, el de coca-cola y fresa eran los que antes se acababan xD

Sin mas, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.


	4. Transparentes

**Gotas transparentes**

Gotas de esfuerzo y tentación

El tiempo ciertamente es caprichoso. A veces, pasa tan deprisa que anhelamos atrapar los pequeños granos que lo forman en una caja, para así hacer y deshacer a nuestro antojo. Pero claro, otras veces pasa demasiado despacio, con tanto desespero, que tendemos a enredarnos en los pensamientos mas intrincados, ubicados en lo más profundo de nuestras mentes.

Hacia más de tres meses que la guerra había terminado y poco faltaba para que su estimado amigo Renji fuera a buscarla. Tenia que dar el primer informe sobre Karakura de después de aquel viaje al hueco mundo, después del fin de aquella guerra sin sentido. El primer informe, en el que ella, Kuchiki Rukia, era la encargada de aquel lugar junto a Ichigo, su "ayudante", según lo impuesto por la cámara de los 46, y que tan amablemente le recordaba Renji al pobre muchacho cada vez que lo veía.

Se le hacia tan pronta la visita de su amigo… pero no malinterpretéis, no es que no le echara de menos, sino que eso significaba que llevaba tres meses viviendo en la casa de los Kurosaki, a sapiencia de toda la familia, después de la incursión. Viviendo en Karakura como una "persona normal" con autorización de la máxima autoridad de la sociedad de almas. Yendo al instituto como una "adolescente normal". Saliendo con sus amigos a pasear, al cine o al centro comercial, como una "chica normal".

Todo ese tiempo se le hacia tan corto y a la vez, tan largo. Tan corto mientras vivía aquellos momentos con ellos. Nunca se cansaría de la familia del malhumorado muchacho, con la buena de Yuzu, la avispada de Karin y el siempre enérgico, y porque no decirlo, loco señor Isshin. Que decir de sus amigos, Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Tatsuki y todos los compañeros y compañeras de clase. Sus vivencias con ellos se le hacían tan cortas. Pero también, ahora que miraba atrás, el tiempo se le alargaba como una gomilla elástica. Para ella, era como si esos tres meses hubieses sido años y lo que más temía era tener que dejar todo eso atrás para volver a donde ella sabía que en algún momento tendría que regresar.

Todos estos pensamientos filosóficos entraban y salían de la menuda chica pelinegra, mientras aburrida se tomaba un té en casa de Urahara. Hoy, tanto Ichigo como ella, habían ido allí para recibir a Renji y arrastrarle con ellos a pasar el día con los chicos en el centro comercial, pero claro, se retrasaba el muy menso. Llevaban más de media hora de retraso, Rukia se había encargado de llamar a Inoue para que avisara a los demás que se retrasarían por tiempo indefinido e Ichigo había bajado a la sala de entrenamiento de Urahara para hacer tiempo.

Aburrida de esperar sin hacer nada, Rukia bajo también a la sala de entrenamiento para tonificar un poco y despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos metafísicos (aunque Rukia no tenia ni idea del significado de esa palabra, la escucho en una serie policíaca en la que… en fin que se nos va por las ramas)

Nada más bajar al subterráneo el cuerpo de Ichigo encima de una roca, bien tumbado y posicionado. Se notaba que esta vez no tenía prisa para liquidar a algún Hollow despistado que no supiera que uno de los mejores shinigamis que jamás había tenido la Sociedad de almas, vivía allí. En esos momentos su vital cuerpo siempre acababa un poco adolorido debido a las prisas.

No tardo en ver al muchacho entrenando con ahínco no muy lejos de allí, lo suficientemente lejos como para no dañar su cuerpo accidentalmente.

Y ahí fue cuando Rukia perdió por unos segundos, eternos para ella, la cabeza. Ichigo estaba entrenando solo con el pantalón de Shinigami, la parte de arriba la tenia colgando enganchada por esa cuerda que usaba de cinturón. Rukia pensó tan deprisa y tan despacio en esos ¿10 segundos?

Su mirada no era capaz de alejarse de la figura que delante de si, semidesnuda, entrenaba con entusiasmo, resaltando su trabajado cuerpo resultado del esfuerzo diario. Pero lo que realmente hizo que la mente de Rukia dejase de funcionar fue, ver esas minúsculas gotas de sudor hacer brillar su tonificado cuerpo y más concretamente, una traviesa gota que nació desde su característico ceño perpetuamente fruncido. Vio como descendía con parsimonia por la nariz, hasta que por un giro del muchacho, se ladeo cayendo como si una lágrima se tratase hasta parar en los labios semiabiertos del muchacho, que jadeaba a causa del entrenamiento. La gota, traviesa y aventurera paso sobre ambos labios dejando su salado rastro tras de sí. Bajó hasta la barbilla donde, Rukia pensó que terminaría su tortura, porque para Rukia, ese espacio de tiempo que en realidad era minúsculo, se le estaba haciendo la más retorcidas de las torturas existentes. Pero en vez de caer al suelo, la gota se resistió rebelde y se dispuso a bajar por su mentón para pasar lentamente por su garganta y así recorrer con lentitud extrema el cuello del muchacho.

Rukia sudaba solo de ver el recorrido de la maldita gota. La maldecía y maldecía hasta el cansancio. Ella sabia que Ichigo era guapo, amable (muy a su manera) y un gran chico, pero al igual que era una de las mujeres mas cercanas al muchacho, esa cercanía hacia que fuese mas imposible que algo pasara entre ellos (a parte de la evidencia que ella estaba viviendo una vida prestada ya que estaba muerta y el estaba vivo). Pero por mucho que ella supiera todas las contrariedades que supondría tener algo con el pelianaranjado, era algo que Rukia le resultaba imposible no anhelar.

La gota, ajena al frenesí mental de la pelinegra, continuaba su camino, bajo la atenta mirada de la misma. Después de pasar mas tiempo de lo sanamente recomendable en su cuello (no era sano para la pobre chica que en ese momento odió con todas sus fuerzas a la gota por tardar tanto en pasar por aquel deseoso trozo de piel) se balanceó pasando juguetona por la clavícula izquierda del muchacho, resbalándose descuidada hacia el pecho del muchacho. Rukia trago saliva sonoramente y vio como la gota pasaba circundante bordeando la aureola izquierda, pasando sobre el corazón.

A este caso, su ritmo cardiaco ganaría por goleada al que tenia el muchacho por los ejercicios que practicaba. Estaba sonrojada, lo sabia, pero en este momento no era dueña de sus acciones. Estaba simplemente contemplando absorta el cuerpo del gruñón muchacho con deleite, sabia que probablemente tendría una cara de boba que no podría con ella, pero ahora todo le daba igual, absolutamente todo. La sociedad de almas, su hermano, los hollow, sus amigos Humanos y shinigamis, su escuadrón, la cámara de los 46, Urahara y los demás miembros de la tienda y un largo etcétera que le decían que no podía estar así y muchísimo menos con ese chico. Pero todo había sido abstraído de su mente, por ese momento, en realidad apenas unos segundos, solo existía la piel que esa gota había tocado y la piel que aun le quedaba por tocar, pues incesante y precisa, la gota seguía su particular recorrido por los abdominales del muchacho.

Cada curva, cada caída hacia el siguiente cruce, cada recoveco de aquellos cuadraditos, aquellos músculos trabajados tras la piel tersa y perlada en sudor (compañeras de la gota maldita que se resistían a abandonar el lugar), hacían que Rukia estuviese al borde del abismo, el mismo borde que marchaban sus pantalones negros de Shinigami.

Faltaba poco, la gota moriría absorbida por la tela y Rukia podría volver a respirar, pero antes de que la pelinegra pudiese ver el fin de su tortura y de paso, su pequeña venganza sobre la gotita al verla morir antes de que pudiese ir a lugares más indiscretos y sofocantes, un ruido la saco de su trance. No muy lejos de donde Ichigo entrenaba se estaba abriendo la puerta de la Sociedad de almas, por donde su estruendoso amigo de la infancia aparecía con cara cansada.

Ichigo dejó de entrenar y se lanzo a echarle la bronca a Renji, Rukia, haciendo uso de toda su vida como Kuchiki, volvió en si, haciéndose la desentendida, caminado tranquilamente hacia los dos ruidosos muchachos, que discutían sin cesar sobre no sequé informe, algo de misión de ultima hora y de su hermano nee-sama.

Mientras se acercaba a ellos, ella solo sabia que esta noche cuando pegara su cabeza a la almohada rememoraría esos 15 segundos donde su mundo se había quedado reducido en Ichigo y la maldita gota.


	5. Verdes

**Gotas Verdes**

Gotas de curiosidad y sorpresa

Tres días, exactamente tres días y serian libres… bueno tan libres como podrían ser existiendo Hollows, pero al menos se acababan las clases. Si, estas dos últimas semanas se les estaban haciendo eternas pero también en cierto modo, divertidas, aunque eso era algo inevitable, la vida se le había hecho interesante desde que la Shinigami menudita había entrado en su vida.

Pero en fin, cuando acabaran las clases se podría a dormir, eso es lo que tenia planeado y mas aun cuando Asano había estado muy pesado (para variar) diciendo que si vamos a la playa, que si vamos al parque de atracciones, que si vamos a la montaña de acampada, que si vamos a los barrios discotequeros a conocer lo que es la noche loca adolescente… en fin, le había cansado de solo escucharle, aunque lo peor no era eso, no. Rukia era el verdadero problema, se lo venia venir, en cuanto estuviesen solos le acribillaría a preguntas, que si porque no vamos a la playa, que, que se supone que se hace en un parque de atracciones, que, que es eso de noche loca adolescente.

Quedaba la ultima clase de ese día, química para ser mas precisos, y aunque se le hacia interesante la clase, no estaba para pensar mucho. Quería dormir, esta muerto de sueño ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? A veces, deseaba no ser shinigami, solo y exclusivamente porque así al menos podría descansar las horas de la noche que le correspondían. Sabía que si seguía así acabaría enfermando de agotamiento.

-Todos a vuestros asientos- dijo el profesor entrando por la puerta de la clase con bastante energía. Que envidia le daba.

Genial, ahora a prestar atención al profesor, al menos tiene un lado bueno, tampoco tendría que deslomarse en aprender lo que esta hablando, si tenia suerte podía incluso echarse una cabezadita…

-Kurosaki- advirtió el profesor cuando le vio cerrar los ojos un momento

Adiós a echarse un ratito, mierda.

La clase transcurría normal hasta que de repente la tutora interrumpió la clase a falta de 10 minutos de terminar.

-Disculpe profesor, pero es que se me olvido comentarles algo a mis queridos alumnos y es bastante importante

-Claro, adelante, yo ya había terminado, solo faltada corregir un ejercicio, podemos hacerlo mañana.

-Genial, en fin, chicos ¿estáis todos? Bueno, que mas da, si no están ellos se lo pierden

-_esta profesora esta cada vez mas loca, yo creo que deberíamos hablar con la dirección de alumnos sobre el desequilibrio de esta mujer_-pensé resignado

-Se me olvido comentarles que para el día de fin de curso hay una cena y baile en el instituto, es obligatorio ir, al menos los de mi curso, ah y también es obligatorio ir en parejas- dijo sonriendo sin mas…

Su compañero de profesión, el bueno del profesor de química la miro con una gotita en la cabeza. El había avisado a sus alumnos hacia cerca de un mes y no les había obligado a ir, y menos en parejas. Desde luego esta compañera de profesión era algo excéntrica.

-¿Qué? _nooo mi primera noche de sueño al traste por una profesora loca_- sin poder evitarlo la primera palabra de aquella frase no la había pensado ganándose una mirada matadora de la profesora y una de comprensión del profesor

-Si tienes algún problema con ello suspendes mis asignaturas ahora mismo-dijo maquiavélica

-No crees que sea algo excesivo- el bueno del profesor salio en mi defensa. Creo que me estoy volviendo más blanco que la pared de la enfermería.

-¿tú crees?- pregunto poniendo ojitos, si es que el profesor en verdad estaba hecho un ligón de primera, pero es buena gente, siempre lo he pensado- ¿Qué tal entonces si le obligo a ir al baile con…?

-¿Qué tal si limpia la clase antes de irse a casa?- propuso conciliador. Maldito traidor, no confíes en los profesores, son como una manada de lobos, se protegen entre ellos y muerden

-¡oh! Estupendo, estupendo, entonces así podremos tomarnos un cafetito después de clases, que bien, bueno no los entretengo mas-dijo saliendo a la vez que empezaba a sonar el timbre

Todos empezaron a recoger, ya me resigne a quedarme a limpiar, maldito, y yo que pensaba que me había echado un cable, con lo que estudie para su maldito examen

-Kurosaki, aquí tienes la llave para cerrar los armarios y la clase-dijo entregándomelas- si quieres puedes pedirle a algún compañero que te ayude

-Yo puedo ayudar a kurosaki-kun-dijo Rukia con esa vocecilla tan dulce que tanto odio

-estupendo-contesto el profesor afable

-esto… profesor ¿no se supone que es un castigo? ¿Por qué me busca ayuda?

-Bueno muchacho, se que mi querida colega de profesión puede ser algo… como decirlo… innovadora a la hora de imponer castigos y la verdad es que creo que es mejor estar 20 minutos limpiando un aula, que estar toda una noche en compañía de alguna alumna que ella te impusiera para el baile- termino la oración saliendo sonriente por la puerta del aula

-_Bueno tiene razón, conociendo a la profesora si no suspende, seguro que me hubiera obligado a ir con vete a saber quien al baile, es así de rara, y ya que tengo que ir a ese odioso baile y con pareja, mejor ir con buena compañía, al final tengo que agradecérselo y todo. Sabía que era majo este profesor_.

-eh enana ¿porque te has ofrecido a ayudarme?- umm se nota demasiado cuando estamos solos ¿verdad?

-nadie mas te habría ayudado descerebrado

-¿y tu que sabes?-pregunte enfadado

-simple, Inoue le prometió a Tatsuki acompañarla al entrenamiento, Ishida, antes muerto que ayudarte, Chad tiene ensayo con la banda, Mizuiro tiene un nuevo ligue y Asano, bueno creo que su hermana le ha venido a buscar para que le diga de una vez por todas donde esta Ikkaku-dijo sonriendo

-¿y tu como sabes todo eso?

-lo dijeron en la hora del almuerzo, mira que eres despistado

-maldita enana retorcida y mandona

-insensato, descerebrado y además de todo un antisocial, por eso no te enteras de las cosas, idiota

Seguíamos limpiando la clase, yo los tubos de ensayo y ella barriendo. La miraba de vez en cuando para cerciorarme que no vagueaba y la verdad es que a veces me quede como zombidizado mirándola, intervalos cortos, producto sin duda producto de la falta de sueño.

Cuando termine de fregarlos me puse a secarlos con un trapo para poder ponerlos en los armarios y acabar de una santa vez, vi que se había parado a mirar una especie de probeta extraña que goteaba un líquido verde a otra probeta que a su vez hacia resbalar la gota por un tubo circular hasta otro recipiente y así un montón de tubos, vasos, y cubículos extraños de cristal en línea con diferentes formas que hacían una especie de circuito que al final, volvían a la probeta del principio.

-Ichigo ¿se puede saber que es eso?

-Pues creo que es un circuito pero no me preguntes para que sirve porque la verdad es que no lo se, pero menos cháchara y acaba de barrer

-Mendrugo

Seguí secando los tubos de ensayo mientras pensaba en la enana. Rukia ha sido, es y será siempre una persona curiosa, casi todo capta su atención lo suficiente como para investigar que es, para que sirve o como funciona algo, y digo casi todo porque precisamente lo que debería interesarle como es los estudios ni caso. En fin, yo tampoco soy su padre, además la muy maldita, aunque nunca estudia sabe como aprobar aunque sea justito como para apañárselas solita.

Aun recuerdo cuando me pregunto como funcionaba la televisión. La verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en ello, sabia lo básico, que si los platos, camaras, satélites, antenas y cables, pero para ella no era suficiente. Nunca olvidare como, dos días mas tarde pasando por una tienda de electrónica de camino a hacer la compra que nos encargo Yusu, entro a hablar con el dependiente para preguntarle exactamente lo mismo. Al principio la miro como si fuese una extraterrestre y luego después cuando ya entro en materia, poco más y le pide que se caso con el. Suerte que estaba allí que sino el friki este la lía. Otra cosa que me sorprende de ella, su ingenuidad.

Levante la mirada después de guardar los utensilios y la vi aun mirando atenta las gotas verdes caer y deslizarse por el cristal. Estaba de espaldas con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada encima del palo de la escoba donde se apoyaba. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la clase.

-Rukia deja de vaguear, no terminaste de barrer- le dije

Me acerque a ella y me lleve una gran sorpresa, me extasié al verle la cara. Estaba dormida.

No sabia que de sorprenderme mas, si verla dormida o ver la cara que pone al dormir. Su cara estaba totalmente relajada, en su boca adornaba la sonrisa mas cautivadora que hubiese visto jamás, calida, sincera, tranquila. Sus parpados caían suavemente sobre sus ojos y la expresión de serenidad y felicidad que reflejaban sus facciones hacían que todo el cansancio se evaporara.

¿Por qué sonreiría? No lo sabia, no había pasado nada fuera de lo común. Lo último que recordaba es que preguntó por el cacharro de cristal. Me senté a su lado, me apoye en la mesa y mire hacia el extraño circuito.

Era relajante, ese color verde oscuro en el primer recipiente, goteando verde esmeralda, deslizándose por el tubo circular verde olivo…y así pasando de recipiente en recipiente, cambiando su tono, verde militar, verde manzana, verde pistacho, verde limón, verde berilo, verde agua, y volviendo a oscurecerse lentamente hasta llegar al primer recipiente, verde oscuro.

Poco a poco notaba que mis parpados pesaban terminado apoyado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí tranquilamente mientras el sueño me vencía.

El verde se dice que es el color de la esperanza y en mi vida no hay mayor esperanza que seguir sorprendiéndome de la curiosidad de esta maldita enana, que tantas ganas de vivir me ha dado.


End file.
